digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tagiru Akashi/Collection
List of Digimon Betsumon Betsumon is a Puppet Digimon. He and Gumdramon were once partners in crime, until Betsumon abandoned Gumdramon in order to save himself. In the DigiQuartz, Betsumon poses as several rare Digimon, luring Hunters to him so he can capture them and use their clothes and slave labor to make a gigantic Examon costume. Betsumon was defeated by XrosUpArresterdramon (Blossomon) and collected by Tagiru. Betsumon's costumes are elaborate enough that he can even use the attacks of the Digimon he is disguised as, although they are considerably weaker than the genuine article. Attacks *'Cold Gag': Tells a joke so bad that it causes his opponent to freeze solid. *'Copied Attacks' **'Grey Sword': While disguised as Omnimon, slashes with the invincible "Grey Sword". **'Rock Damashi': While disguised as Shoutmon, forms a ball of energy in the shape of an and throws it at the opponent. **'Hellfire': While disguised as Astamon, fires every last bullet from the Oro Salmón. **'Twin Spear': While disguised as AxeKnightmon, fires a purple colored energy blast from his right hand. **'Smoke Bombs': While disguised as Monitamon, throws smokebombs at the enemy to make a quick getaway. **' 's Glory': While disguised as Examon, conducts a high-powered laser firing. File:Betsumon (Omnimon) t.png|Omnimon File:Betsumon (Shoutmon) t.png|Shoutmon File:Betsumon (Angemon) t.png|Angemon File:Betsumon (Stingmon) t.png|Stingmon File:Betsumon (Pandamon) t.png|Pandamon File:Betsumon (Beastmon) t.png|Beastmon File:Betsumon (Monitamon) t.png|Monitamon File:Betsumon (Astamon) t.png|Astamon File:Betsumon (AxeKnightmon) t.png|AxeKnightmon File:Betsumon (Examon) t.png|Examon Blossomon (Pink) Blossomon (Pink) is a Plant Digimon. He is a rare type of Blossomon with pink petals. He attached himself to Miho Sudou, who was jealous of her classmates' higher grades. Tagiru later uses Blossomon to restrain . *'DigiFuses:' XrosUpArresterdramon (Blossomon) Dragomon Attacks *'Forbidden Trident' Ekakimon Ekakimon is the second Digimon that voluntarily goes into Tagiru's Fusion Loader. Ekakimon went with Shouta to turn his drawings into life, which created problems in the DigiQuartz and Real World. After Arresterdramon erased The Strongest UMA, Ekakimon apologized to Tagiru and asked if he could go into his Fusion Loader to see Shouta once in a while. Attacks * : Licks a drawing and brings it to life. FlameWizardmon Fugamon Fugamon is an Digimon. He was running a ramen noodle restaurant along with Ogremon. He stole a man running another ramen noodle restaurant and they worked together to make great ramen. Tagiru captured Fugamon when the two Digimon refused to let Katsuji leave DigiQuartz. Attacks *'Heavy Swing': Whacks enemies with his club. GigaBreakdramon GigaBreakdramon is a Machine Dragon Digimon that was built by the Robotics Club based on Breakdramon while they were brainwashed by Puppetmon, who wanted to use him to become the strongest Digimon. He is later digifused with into to fight . He is later among many humans and Digimon after 's defeat. *'DigiFuses:' XrosUpArresterdramon (GigaBreakdramon) Attacks *'Infinity Boring': Fires all the drills operating throughout his body, allowing him to smash mountains. Gumdramon Harpymon Harpymon is a Mythical Animal Digimon. This Digimon hypnotized Nene and Ewan's father into trying to capture Nene and bring her home. He was captured by Tagiru when he digifused Arresterdramon with Nene's Sparrowmon to match Harpymon's speed and power. Harpymon is later used to go after Betsumon, when Gumdramon refuses to fight. Attacks *'Wind Seeker': Flaps his wings to release gusts of wind so strong they cut like knives. *'Silent Symphony' Jokermon Jokermon is a jester-like Digimon who is the manager who runs the Digimon Amusement Park. He secretly works for Sakkakkumon. After Sakkakkumon was defeated by the help of Bakomon and captured, Jokermon was captured as well. Attacks *'Lunatic Slash' Kotemon Kotemon is a Reptile Digimon. He is honorable, and tried to train Musashi in kendo. He was outraged when he learned that Dracmon was brainwashing Musashi and making him cheat at kendo. Kotemon is one of the two Digimon that voluntarily go into Tagiru's Fusion Loader; Kotemon wanted to defeat Dracmon to stop Musashi from cheating anymore. *'DigiFuses:' XrosUpGumdramon Attacks *'Thunder Kote': Charges his sword with electrical current and strikes the enemy. MetalTyrannomon MetalTyrannomon is a Cyborg Digimon. He is the first Digimon that Tagiru captures. When Pagumon started to multiply and terrorize all of the food stands in town shortly after Tagiru had a fallout with Gumdramon, MetalTyrannomon offered to fight the numerous Pagumon for him. However, because of the large quantity of Pagumon, Tagiru quickly called for a retreat. *'DigiFuses:' Attacks *'Nuclear Laser': Fires an energy shell from his left arm. Ogremon Ogremon is an Evil Digimon. He was running a ramen noodle restaurant along with Fugamon. The two of them kidnapped a human running his ramen noodle restaurant from the real world and they worked together to make great ramen. Tagiru captured Ogremon when him and Fugamon refused to let Katsuji leave DigiQuartz. *'DigiFuses:' XrosUpArresterdramon (Ogremon) Attacks * : Fires dark energy from his fist. Pagumon Pagumon is a Lesser Digimon. Tagiru captured this baby-like Digimon playing in an Okonomiyaki shop, but when he decided to feed his new Digimon to keep him from crying, Pagumon suddenly split into countless white Pagumon that swarmed the city looking for more Okonomiyaki. Attacks *'Poison Foam': shoots out poison foam from his mouth. Phelesmon Phelesmon is a Fallen Angel Digimon. Tagiru captured this Digimon when Phelesmon made "friends" with Makato. Tagiru managed to stop Makato from being one with him, and due to the ritual being broken, Arresterdramon managed to break free of his petrifying curse and defeated Phelesmon. Attacks *'Black Statue': Changes the opponent into a black stone statue. *'Demon's Shout': Drives the enemy to insanity with a curse-filled shout. Sagomon Sagomon is a Demon Man Digimon. He was kidnapping children who were depressed or suicidal. He was defeated by the combined efforts of OmniShoutmon and Arrestdramon and captured by Tagiru. Tagiru digifuses him with Arresterdramon in order to defeat Blossomon. Tagiru uses him again together with to electrocute and force him to emerge. *'DigiFuses:' XrosUpArresterdramon (Sagomon) Sakkakumon Sakkakumon is a Mutant Digimon who disguises himself as a carnival, but is revealed to kidnap the children inside forever. With the help of Bakomon, Arresterdramon defeated Sakkakumon and released the children, then was captured along with Jokermon by Tagiru. Attacks *'Rumble Blend': **'Spin Caliper'This attack is named in the Digimon Dictionary profile.: Arresterdramon's attack; bisects the opponent with his super-sized Tail Anchor while performing a single revolution. ** Damashī'|ハードロックダマシー|Hādo Rokku Damashī|lit. "Hard Rock Soul"}}: OmniShoutmon's attack; changes the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which he strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. **'Mantis Dance': Tuwarmon's attack; transforms the Mantis Arm while whirling violently like he was dancing, chopping up the opponent in a certain-kill sword performance until there's nothing left. Former members Zenimon Quartzmon Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion